emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5653/5654 (13th July 2010)
Plot Natasha caves in to Cain's demands and hands over the cash - something she insists is a one-time deal. Cain, however, knows that there's more where that came from. Back at Home Farm, Natasha begins to crumble, knowing that if Cain doesn't discover her secret, it's only a matter of time before somebody else does. Nathan's worried to see his mother losing her mind and quickly assures her that they can pull through the situation together. Natasha, however, can't take the lies any longer and decides that she's giving up the fight - and she's prepared to confess her sin. Across the village, Nathan desperately tries to convince Natasha that she's making the wrong decision about coming clean over killing Mark - it'll tear apart the family. Natasha, however, is adamant that she can no longer live a lie. Reminding Nathan that the truth will out one way or another, she stands firm - he wants to be in control of her fate. Meanwhile, tensions are still fraught between Chas and Carl. Wanting to get away, Carl gladly accepts a long-distance driving job, while Eve continues to flirt. Eve lets Carl know how much she's enjoyed working with him and the chemistry between them is palpable. Carl knows he needs to leave on the diving job quickly if he stands any chance of resisting her alluring nature. Elsewhere, Holly's bored with her cleaning job and is thrilled when Adam takes pity and hands over some cash. Aaron catches Holly trying to buy drugs from Roz outside the pub and is annoyed when she insists that she has her habit under control. In an awkward position, Aaron wrestles with his conscience over whether to tell Adam or not. Nikhil's annoyed that Maisie's been talking to half the village about being unable to get close to him and confronts her over her gossiping, leaving Maisie gutted to realise that their relationship is over before it's even begun. Nikhil hits the roof when he overhears the workers gossiping on the factory floor about his love life. Furious by their meddling, Nikhil storms home to cool down. Jai follows his brother home and there, Nikhil finally plucks up the courage to confide in him. Jai's stunned when Nikhil reveals his secret - the real reason why he's so reluctant to spend the night with Maisie. Elsewhere, Andy and Adele become closer; Holly's tempted to steal money from the till in the pub; and Adele talks about moving in with Katie and Gennie. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Roz Fielding - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar and car park *Home Farm - Hallway, office and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor, staff room and locker room *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, hallway, kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor Notes *This was a hour-long episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,260,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes